Eris Black
by black-misha
Summary: Meet Eris Black. The sole daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange. Former student of Lord Voldemort. Come on a journey with her as she abandons family, chooses her allegiance, and grows in a world that does not accept her. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction and therefore I do not own Harry Potter or any part of the complex world JK Rowling has created.

**Chapter 1:**

Ever since I can remember, I have always been told that I was special. It is something that, until a few years ago, I never questioned. I just accepted it, along with everything else my mother and master told me. And while I don't believe I am special anymore, I can definitely say I'm unique. Of course, in the world of magic, everyone is different. What makes me so unique compared to everyone else is kind of complex. I mean, I don't even know half of it. That sounds strange, I know, but once you know as much as I do, you will understand.

But what am I doing? This is no way to start the story. And that's all I am doing by the way, starting it. This story has not ended and so I guess we are going to have to journey together as it happens. But the beginning I can do. Of course, the start can sometimes be hard to pinpoint. I mean, do I start from the birth of Tom Riddle or his later namesake, Lord Voldemort, or perhaps Salazar Slytherin who instilled the pureblood mania that currently exists? Am I going too far back? Perhaps we should begin in the late seventies – just before I was born.

It was well known at the time that war was coming. A man by the name of Lord Voldemort was becoming more popular among many of the pureblood families. By the very nature of their blood, these families also happened to be prominent within the wizarding world. I guess you could say that they ruled wizarding Britain. Their faith and support of Lord Voldemort and his beliefs, made his rule of terror that much easier. It was not long before he eventually won the island of Azkaban, formerly wizarding Britain's prison, and made it his home and base of operations.

The situation wasn't entirely hopeless though. There was also a man by the name of Albus Dumbeldore, who led and still does lead, a secret group called the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbeldore is the shining beacon for the light side, always offering help and protecting those he can. He has been proclaimed the greatest wizard of the century, much to Voldemort's annoyance. Although, in fairness, I guess if you are going to rise to the position of a powerful dark lord, you have to be prepared not to win the peoples' hearts and therefore such proclaimed titles!

Anyway Voldemort, or Tom Riddle as he was then known, had been a student of Dumbeldore's for many years and as such was always wary of him. Perhaps Dumbeldore saw too much of the darkness within the young Riddle? Whatever it was, Dumbeldore never succumbed to the charm that Riddle displayed. As a result, Riddle never trusted Dumbeldore. Throughout the years as Voldemort gained more power and exerted his beliefs, wanted or not, onto Wizarding and muggle Britain, Dumbeldore steadily opposed him. Dumbeldore has remained number 1 on his list for many years. Unlike many people on that list however, Dumbeldore has never been eliminated.

Another person on that list is young Harry Potter. To this day, Harry remains too well protected. It had been rophesised that one day Harry Potter would have talents that Voldemort wouldn't and as a result, kill him. Well of course, you can imagine what Voldemort thought of this. He tried to find the Potters, he tried to infiltrate their group, he tried everything, but to no avail. Dumbeldore had them too well hidden. Harry, I believe, now attends Hogwarts, the magical school for witches and wizards where Dumbeldore resides.

I guess this is where I fit into the picture. I was created by Lord Voldemort, my former master, to be the greatest of all magical beings, save of course himself! He figured, or at least this is what I have been told, that creating someone that crossed the boundaries of what 'normal' magical beings could do, would make winning the war a walk through the park. It would also mean people like Dumbeldore and Harry Potter, that had so far evaded death, would meet their end at the hands of Voldemort's most accomplished servant. If I hadn't of betrayed him, he would have been right.

I was born unto one of his most loyal and devoted servants, Bellatrix Lestrange. Once I was conceived, he performed numerous magic spells on my mother and I. My mother had to drink a number of potions, all of which affected me in some way or another. For years I have tried to find out exactly what he did to me, in an effort to understand more about myself and my abilities. But I think the only person who really knows is him, and I highly doubt he will ever tell me!! When I was born, there was more prodding and potion drinking. Of course I don't remember any of it, but I can imagine it so clearly in my mind.

Within a couple of years I started displaying magical ability. Where normal magical children do not begin magical training until age eleven, I started at age four. I stated with basic stuff - learning magical history, basic spells etc. As I grew older, the harder and more complex the magic got. By age eleven I had learned how to perform all three unforgivable curses. I was a child prodigy – a genius at everything I attempted. I could even duel some of his death eaters, some of whom had at least twenty years of experience over me, and still win.

Of course I had a slight advantage. All those magical spells Voldemort performed on me enables me to be faster, stronger, more powerful than practically anyone. But there's so much more to it. While most people acquire power in their life, I feel as if I am power itself. It's a funny thing with humans. They have magical blood within them – this is what allows them to perform magic. However without a wand, a magical core, they are unable to inflict much damage. Some highly accomplished witches or wizards can perform basic spells without a wand. But anything that requires power or force needs a wand. I have never needed a wand. All magic I perform is through the use of my hands, or my thoughts. I guess you are getting a slight gleam of what I mean when I say I'm unique!!

If not, here's more information. I can speak basically any language. And this isn't always a by product of having studied it. For example, I ran into a Kneazle once and found that I could suddenly understand what it was saying. This makes me believe that I am not entirely human. I think Voldemort created a hybrid of magical beings within me. I am not entirely sure how you do that, but I have vowed to find out! At my current age of sixteen years, I should not be able to perform half the spells I can. I can perform the highest level of occlumency and legimency. But it goes further then that. Its not about just looking into someone's mind. I can sense people's moods and emotions and I don't need eye contact for it. I can control powerful magical properties, ones that most people cannot control, such as the weather. For most people nature is too big a task and a law unto its own. But for me, the same rules don't apply. I have properties of the phoenix, where I can heal others and where my own wounds heal faster than normal. The list goes on.

I guess at this point you are beginning to wonder, having grown up on Azkaban with dementors as constant company, having a mother like Bellatrix and a master like Voldemort, how on earth did I end up as normal as I have. Well I guess it started with a young boy called Noah.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Please Review – it is the only way I can improve!! Stay tuned for the next chapter. I will try and have it up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction and therefore I do not own Harry Potter or any part of the complex world JK Rowling has created.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Azkaban is such a cold place. For me, I never knew anything different, so I guess it never really had a major impact on me. I figure that's the same for anyone – If you don't know any better, then you have nothing to compare it to and nothing to feel jealous about. When I knew what I had missed as a child, I have to say, I did feel slightly resentful of everyone else. But of course, the grass is always greener on the other side. Within time, I learned to accept my past and understand that just because everyone else had a normal childhood, it didn't mean mine was any less meaningful.

And despite what you may think, I have actually had a pretty good life. There has never been anything I have been left to want over. I have had a good home (given the circumstances of course), excellent teachers – the best of everything. And again, despite what you may believe, people cared for me. Many people reserve the utmost contempt and hatred for my mother, which I can understand. But before I ran away, she was all I knew as a mother. While she would not live up the conventional idea of a mother, she was the best she could be. And she loved me in her own way.

My time on Azkaban isn't just filled with dark, cold memories, but also some happy ones. This is going to sound horrible to you, but I used to love when everyone would come back from a raid, assuming of course that it had been successful. Everyone would be in the best of spirits and the sky would be alight with fireworks or the Dark Mark. The drinks would start coming out and Voldemort would make one of his speeches about how close we were to winning the war, how we had all contributed to making it this far and how we had to keep on track (or else!!). I used to love these speeches. Until I was older I was of little use on these raids – considering I was not allowed to partake! But these speeches were magnificent. They made me feel like I had done something, that because of my training and advice (yes, occasionally Voldemort would ask my opinion on something small, despite my age) I had helped us get that closer to winning the war.

Of course, when I was finally able to participate in the raid (at the age of eleven), it was nothing like what I had expected. Curses flying everywhere, blood staining the ground, people dropping like flies all over the place, screams of fear and terror. I had always believed that we were fighting the good fight. Not until I saw these raids did I ever start to doubt what I had been told.

My first raid was in a small muggle neighbourhood. My mother believed this to be a safe first mission, where no Aurors would be present – well not at least til we had left anyway. It must have been a party or something – there were people everywhere, chatting and having a laugh while all the children ran about. And there we were, this gathering of Black hiding beneath masks. No one really noticed us at all until the first curse was thrown. All of sudden people were running everywhere - mothers trying to find their children, fear rising in their voices, while the sky was alight with a thousand different colours. I had been told to stay close to my mother and fire a curse whenever I thought appropriate. It was also my responsibility to place the Dark Mark in the sky when we were ready to leave. However all I could do was stand in terror. I don't know how long I stood there for – maybe ten minutes? Eventually someone brushed past me, knocking me to the ground beside a thick set of bushes. Before I knew what had happened, everything went black. No more curses, no more hexes being shouted. They had all gone and left me behind! They had forgotten about me! Panic started to rise within me. I had still not learned how to apparate yet (you would think someone who was able to kill someone, could apparate, but it never seemed necessary as I never left the island). Then there was this voice "Are they gone?".

I looked to my right where I thought the voice had come from, but all I could see were twigs and leaves. My eyes had still not acclimatised to the darkness and I kept seeing funny white blobs, similar to when a photograph is taken and the light is very bright. As my eyes slowly started to focus, what I had previously thought were two white blobs, turned out to be a pair of eyes. They were wide with shock and were glistening in the dark. Again came the voice, "Are they gone?".

"Yes, I think so". What else do I say to this poor kid? What if he finds out I am one of them? What if no one comes back for me?

"It's ok. I'm scared too. We can hide here together and eventually my mum or dad will find us and we'll be ok". He sounded a lot more scared then he was letting on, but I appreciated it. I gave him a weak smile.

"You're bleeding. Let me look. My mum is a doctor and I'm gonna be one too when I grow up". Before I had time to react and ask what a doctor was, he had torn a piece of material from his t-shirt and started soaking up the small amount of blood that was flowing from my knee.

"Thanks". Despite everything about me – where I came from, what I had been taught, what I could do – at the end of the day, I was still a frightened eleven-year-old kid. "So what's your name anyway? Mine's Noah"

Before I had time to answer, I heard my name being called. It was my mother. Her voice was quick and harsh. Noah retreated further into the bushes. I knew I had to go, but I wanted to explain to him. As I stood up, he looked up at me in terror "What are you doing? She'll hurt you, like she did the others".

"I'm Sorry. I hope your mum and dad find you". Without looking back to see his expression, I ran as fast as I could. In front of me, I saw my mother. To the left of me I could see figures moving closer. Aurors. I grabbed unto her and we swung round to face the Aurors. She gave a callous smile, right before she placed the Mark in the sky and apparated us out of there.

I got in a lot of trouble for being left behind that night and for not immediately placing the Mark in the sky, as had been my responsibility. But far worse then punishment, was my wavering allegiance and questions. I had a million thoughts running through my head, all with no answers. Noah was muggle. Muggles were bad people. If they were bad why did he help me? If they were inferior to me, why did I show more fear then he did? Why would master and mother lie to me? Maybe they don't know what muggles are really like? Up until this time, I had never questioned what I had been taught. But at the age of eleven, it happened. I started thinking more for myself, rather than just accepting why things were so. I was also smart enough not to let my master or mother know I was having these thoughts. I may have been young, but I knew and saw what happened to those who disobeyed Voldemort. I wasn't stupid enough to let that happen to me!

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I know my chapters are short, I apologise. This is my first story and i do not want to get in too deep over my head :) Please review. I like hearing comments on how i can improve and what people thought of the actual plot! It really helps!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction and therefore I do not own Harry Potter or any part of the complex world JK Rowling has created.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

So here I am, standing outside the gates of Hogwarts, looking up at the age-old school that has seen so much. All I can do is look up in awe. This school has so much power attached to it. It's as if power vibrates from the walls and standing here, outside the gates, I can still feel it. What I would have given to have been able to attend this school! To meet kids my own age. To actually have friends. Maybe even a boyfriend? Of course, it would have been impossible. For starters, registration with the ministry would have been required, something I still have not done. Plus, there is the small point that the Wizarding World does not even know I exist!!

I guess that's why all I can do is stare. I have been waiting here (under an invisibility charm, of course) for about an hour. I have been meaning to walk through these gates and into the castle, but my legs have apparently lost the will to move. I am afraid. There are not many times I have said that in my life. But as I stand here, with Dumbeldore as my only hope, thoughts of him rejecting me, not believing me and handing me over to the ministry, send shivers racing down my spine.

For the past two years I have been living in the muggle world, hiding from Voldemort and my mother, and training so that when I do meet them, I at least have a fighting chance. But the war is still raging and the Aurors continually lose. If I do not help them now, it will be too late. I actually like this world, despite the unfortunate hand it has dealt me, and I do not want to see it fall into His hands. If Dumbeldore believes me, I think I can be of some use. I have hundreds of spells that I have created, which they can use. I know every single death eater and their strength and weaknesses – or at least I did two years ago. I know Azkaban like the back of my hand. The Aurors can reclaim it – rescue their prisoners! But if Dumbeldore does not believe me, then I do not know what to do. Fighting one war is hard enough. Fighting in between both sides would be suicide.

But I have hope. Dumbeldore is lenient. Is that right word? No. He believes in people. Or at least he wants to. To a certain extent I agree with him. Most people would think my mother is a monster, incapable of love. But as her daughter, I have seen her soft spots. And I have no doubt that she once loved me. And is love not a cherished human characteristic? Yes, I believe Dumbeldore has a point. You may not always see it, but people can be good – or at least do good deeds occasionally. Of course, unlike Dumbeldore, I do not think these people will ever give into that good aspect in their life. Once someone turns toward the darkness, it is too hard to come back. They have to want it. I mean really really want it. And you can't just do it on your own. You need help – family, friends. Unfortunately by the time people like that want to come back, they have driven away everyone who ever once cared for them and it is too late!

But I never succumbed to the dark side. Yes I have medalled in it. In fact I am well versed in dark magic and its many artefacts. But, unlike my mother and most death eaters, I never gave into it, completely and wholly. Which is why I think, or at least hope, that Dumbeldore will believe my story.

And so it is time. My legs, numb from standing still for so long, slowly (and a little painfully) start to move. I undo my invisibility charm, unsure if it will hold once I pass into Dumbeldore's wards. As I open the gates, a gust of wind comes flying against me, forcing me to move even slower. I hope this is not a bad omen. The wind passes and I am through. I can see the lake and the forest from here – both beautiful sights. On any other day I would love to come and reveal in their magnificence. But today, my heart rate is increasing and my breathing is erratic and there is no time for such pleasures. I stand still. Technically I am visible. If someone were to look through their windows, they would see me. How much time would I have before curses would be fired at me? Where would I run to? I finally let go of the breath I didn't realise I was holding and continue walking towards the castle. I can't believe my luck. I am standing right outside the doors and nothing has happened. Admittedly I have come to Hogwarts when there are no students. Perhaps there are no professors as well? Oh my god – what if Dumbeldore isn't here either? I never thought about it. I just always assumed he would be here!!

I open the doors and step inside. If I thought, standing outside the gates, that I could feel the ancient power of the castle before, it is nothing compared to standing inside. I am overwhelmed with the ancient vibes I can feel. It's as though I have stepped back in time. Not because of what I see, but because of what I feel. I shake off the trance like state I am in and continue on my mission. To my left there is a board with the four house names in it. Gryffindor is filled with the most rubies, closely followed by Slytherin. It must be the leader board I once heard Draco talk about. Despite his declarations, I'm guessing Gryffindor won.

Oh, how badly I just want to explore this castle. What I could discover that normal kids wouldn't!! The Chamber of Secrets for one – of course I know where that it, so it's not really discovering. But everything else! Secret passageways, more hidden chambers, invisible rooms. I can just imagine it!

"Eris?"

I nearly jump out of my skin. Of course I should have realised he would be here. In fact I knew he would be. I was just hoping not to run into him yet. As I turn around, I can see his face contorted with what I assume is confusion mixed with surprise and a little bit of suspicion.

"Hello Severus".

* * *

**A/N: So i hope everyone enjoyed their holidays and had a great new year! This is the third chapter. Please review and tell me what you honestly think about the story, characters etc. It really is appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction and therefore I do not own Harry Potter or any part of the complex world JK Rowling has created.

**Chapter 4**

I can see his minding working at a fast pace. Which side am I really on? Playing the spy is no easy task. You always have to be on your guard. If you slip up, you won't just get a slap on the hand - it will cost you your life. Severus and I always got on. I always felt, because I excelled at potions, that he respected me. Of course, in our line of business, you can never be sure who to trust. I can just imagine what he is thinking - perhaps I never went missing in the first place and it was all a ploy created by the Dark Lord. In which case, if Severus were to help me, I would oust him to Voldemort within a heartbeat. Of course, what if I really did run away and I need his help? Could he forgive himself for turning me away, especially when he knows how hard it is?

"What are you doing here? The Dark Lord has been looking everywhere for you".

"I know. That's why I have been hiding for the past two years. I did not want to be found, Severus. You of all people should know what it's like!"

How do I make him trust me? Without it, he could jeopardise everything.

"I am here to see Dumbeldore. I cannot hide any longer. Everyday people are dying. I cannot continue to hide, when I know I _can_ do something. Please Severus. I need your help".

"Follow me".

Ok. I assume he is bringing me to Dumbelore. Of course, it could be a trap, but he would never hand me over to Voldemort under Dumbeldore's nose. That's too risky, even for him! Plus we are going too far into the castle. Up flights of stairs, turning left, right, right, left – I cannot keep track. Not to mention how distracted I am. So far I have passed a ghost, clanking suits of armour, at least a dozen portraits and hundreds of doors leading god knows where?

"Chocolate Frog"

"Huh?" Oh right – a password. We're here already?!

"Step inside". His voice is still so cold and calculating. While him taking me to Dumbeldore is a good sign, maybe I assumed too quickly that he trusted me. Severus is no fool. He is keeping his guard well up.

"Thanks. For all this, I mean. I know I have put you in a hard situation. But I promise you, this is no trick. I am not working for Voldemort". Throughout this little speech, he does not look at me even once. It's like I am not even speaking.

We are now standing right in front of a door, which I assume leads to Dumbeldore's office. We are just standing here. What are we waiting for? Shouldn't we knock or something? As I am about to knock on the old wood, he speaks so quietly I can barely hear him.

"If this is the path you are intent on taking, I hope you know what you are getting yourself into. It is by no means easy. You can give your life to this cause, with no guarantee that you will make a difference. And just so you know, if you are harbouring any notions of being forgotten by the Dark Lord, get rid of them now. You are number one on his list and until he captures and kills you, you will remain there".

Before I have time to take in what he has just said, he knocks on the door, opens it and steps into Dumbeldore's office. I follow him. Sitting behind is desk, is Dumbeldore. I know what he looks like (I have had images displayed for me in my training, similar to a hologram, so that I can work out fighting techniques based on height, build etc), but have never actually met him. It feels strange being in the presence of a man who I am about to ask for help, when for fourteen years I have only ever been taught and trained to kill him. He must feel very secure, for even though I am standing in his office unannounced, he has not made the slightest movement to indicate I am a danger to him. I know I told you I was Bellatrix's daughter, but I don't think I emphasised how much I look like her. I am practically an exact replica. The only real difference is you can tell I am younger and i have longer hair. For many people though, especially considering no one knows I exist, they would just take me to be my mother. You can perhaps start to understand why I have not registered with the Ministry of Magic! And yet Dumbeldore just sits there, looking at me slightly quizzically, but making no other indication that my presence is unusual.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Albus Dumbeldore, the presiding headmaster. How can I help you today?"

He can't be serious? "Are you serious?".

"Oh, I am very serious, Miss…?"

"Black. My name is Eris Black. I am the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange, although I am sure you have gathered that much".

Apparently naming me was quite the controversy. My mother, wanting to keep with tradition, wanted a name that was astrological. Voldemort wanted a name that summed up everything I was and would become – a name that would befit his greatest servant. In the end Eris was chosen. Not only is Eris astrological, it is a planet within the solar system. Where most Blacks are named after a star, I get to have a planet! Eris is also the name of the Greek Goddess of chaos and discord. She was the sister of Ares, the God of war, and is known for her insatiable desire for discord and rejoicing in the havoc she has created. I guess Voldemort always thought I would be creating war and discord for him. Now that I am standing in Dumbeldore's office however, it appears I will be creating discord within Voldemort's own ranks!

"Well Miss. Black, as I was saying, I treat all young witches and wizards that pass through my halls very seriously. Although on most occasions, most of my students are summoned to my office. In your case, however, I have no idea why you are here and am going to assume you have some purpose in this visit? So I ask the question again, how can I help you?"

"Not to sounds rude or anything, because the offer of help is much appreciated, but shouldn't you be just slightly wary of me? For all you know, I could have been sent here to kill you, in which case you would be in great danger and all you have to say is, 'can I help you'? No offence, but this is probably a big reason as to why you get so many spies infiltrating your ministry! You're too trusting. You should probably work on that!"

Damn. I'm nervous. I always start being a smart-ass when I am nervous. Well, nervous or really annoyed. Oh my god. He just chuckled at what I said. Maybe this guy is crazy.

"Well it's good to see you have a sense of humour anyway. Most people in your situation would be a lot grimmer, I imagine".

"And what situation would that be?"

"You know, having a Dark Lord who would do pretty much anything to kill you. Also the fact that a younger version of Bellatrix Lestrange is standing in your office probably doesn't help matters!"

"Ah yes, that little situation. Well I guess we cannot let everything in life get us down".

"That's certainly one way to look at it".

Throughout this little banter I have been taking in my surroundings. His walls are filled with portraits, of which I am going to assume are portraits of previous headmasters. Majority of which are men, which is interesting. Perhaps the Muggle and Wizarding World are not all that different!! They are all quite funny really. Some are looking at me like I expected Dumbeldore too – surprise mingled with suspicion, while others appear to be more interested in what is happening in the confines of their portrait. Quite boring really. If I were confined to a portrait I would get unbelievably bored and rely solely on entertainment and scandals from the outside world. Of course, then there are those who have some knowledge on the Black Family Tree, like dear Phineus, who appears quite outraged that such a family secret has been kept from him. Of course, only Voldemort's top death eaters know about me. Perhaps when I ran he told more of them in an effort to expand his search. I do not know? Anyway, getting back on track, his office is quite neat. Although there are a few little tables here and there with various objects whizzing and whirring. And a big cupboard, which unfortunately is closed. I am quite nosy sometimes. I do like hearing about other's peoples business or the possibility of finding out hidden dark secrets. Perhaps this is the dark side in me coming out. However if this is as bad as it gets, then I guess I am doing ok!!

"Please take a seat, Miss Black. If your looks are anything to go by, your story will be quite long, although interesting I'm sure.

**A/N: What did you think? I am unsure about this chapter, which is interesting as it is probably the longest chap to date. Anyway I would really appreciate any feedback that you can offer, so please review! Thanks **

**I would also just like to thank Tibys, ravenaurelius and IfcupidHadaheartDraco'dloveme for their reviews **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction and therefore I do not own Harry Potter or any part of the complex world JK Rowling has created.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Well things are finally looking up for me. I have told Dumbeldore everything. Obviously there is a limit of everything. I mean I did not go into fine detail, like what I used to eat for breakfast on Azkaban. But just enough to know why I have made the choices I have made, what I have been up to and what my future plans are.

Of course, it didn't go all according to plan. There were a few little hiccoughs, like when he made the unfortunate mistake of assuming just because I was Bellatrix's daughter, I was also Rodopholus'. I hate it when people make that mistake. Seriously, if I were Lestrange's daughter, there is no way I could do half the things I can do! He is one of the biggest brainless gits I have ever met!! That may be a little too harsh – he's actually quite a good wizard. I just detest him with all my might. It's funny though - I can see how my mother would fall for him. He is older than her and I am sure quite handsome back in the day. I can just see them at Hogwarts – him luring her into the dark arts. I know what you are thinking, my mother does not need much tempting in that area. But from what I can gather, she wasn't so bad before Hogwarts. I mean she had her sisters and they mainly kept to themselves. But once she stepped into the old castle, she slowly began to lose herself. She made powerful friends, who in turn influenced her and inevitably introduced her to Voldemort. Anyway I guess that's all history now. Getting back to the point, even though he may not be as bad a wizard as I make out, Rodopholus in not my father.

I guess at this point, you may be wondering, if Rodopholus is not my father, then who is? That's a fair question and one I wish I could answer for you. Ever since I was little and understood that most children had two parents, I have always wondered were mine was. And it makes a difference to a girl like me! Having one evil parent is bad enough; it would be nice to have someone that is good for a change. I have so many different theories of who he is. Like is he some spy for the light side who had an affair with my mother but got found out and was killed? That would be pretty cool. Not the dying part obviously! It would make sense why no one would talk about it. Of course, there is the other alternative that he is or was one of Voldemort's lackies and is evil. And as much as I hate to admit it, this is the most probable of theories. I was hoping Dumbeldore could have shed some light on the situation. I mean if it were someone on the light side, surely he would know. But he didn't. I guess that does mean it is someone on Voldemort's side. Who though, is anyone's guess?

Despite that rather depressing news, things are looking good. I have formed, I guess for lack of a better word, an alliance with Dumbeldore. We have not yet worked out the fine print of how our alliance works, but we at least know we are on the same side. I think I might just be doing some re-con work first.

"So how does that sound?"

"Huh?"

"Albania, Eastern Europe. You. Going there to investigate some more?!"

"Sorry Professor. Yes, that sounds good. It should not be a problem. I do have to go back to Australia next week for my graduation. I am graduating from muggle high school. I now, it sounds lame. But I had nothing better to do for the past two years and I figured if I was gonna live in the muggle world, I should also live like a muggle. Anyway, that's like one day, so I can just apparate back to Albania. No worries".

"Aren't you a little young to be graduating from school? I thought muggle children did not finish school til 18 years?"

"Ah, yes. Ordinarily that is the case. But in special circumstances when a child displays advanced knowledge for their years, they can skip grades of school. That's what I have done. Technically I should be in Year 10 or 11, equivalent to your 5th or 6th year I guess. But you know…"

"Very well. That should be fine then. Well Eris I must be off. I have another meeting to attend. I trust you will be fine til we next meet?"

"Me? Yeah totally. If there is one thing I know how to do, its look after myself".

"Excellent. Can you find your way out again?"

"Yes, it should be fine. Listen, I just want to thank you again. For everything. I mean I often thought about what would happen if I went to the ministry and with Fudge in power, I knew I wouldn't even get a chance to open my mouth before he would have me committed for all of my mothers crimes. You could have easily turned me over and you didn't. So thanks".

"Your welcome. You have nothing to be ashamed of and as far as I am aware, as an underage wizard, even Fudge cannot do much. Don't worry, we'll sort out this mess soon".

"Yeah, sure. Ok, well I better let you go. Until next time then".

* * *

Well I am now safely back at home. Did I mention where home is? Well currently I live in Australia. I know, could I have gotten any further away from London!! That was kinda the point. When I first ran, I had nowhere to go. But I had thought about it. I knew I had to get as far away from Voldemort as I could. Australia seemed pretty good. Plus, it makes for a wonderful contrast from the cold, dark and dank island of Azkaban. 

So here I am, sitting in my living room, feeling…content. I feel good about my life. I think I am where I need to be. And now I am also finished school, which makes life a little less complicated. You can imagine how hard it was to start school – principals require parents to attend, to sign forms etc. Luckily I can metamorphose, so it's not too bad. I just could never be in the same place as my so-called parents!! Needed a little magic to help me with that one. But now that's all over, well besides graduation, but that'll be fine. And in the morning I leave for Albania – an exciting adventure. Yeah, life is really looking up!

* * *

**A/N: Again another short chapter. I am trying to make them longer. But please review and let me know how I am going, so that I can improve and make my chapters longer :D Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction and therefore I do not own Harry Potter or any part of the complex world JK Rowling has created.

**Chapter 6**

Eck. I hate international apparation. You think normal apparation is bad. It is nothing compared to apparating between countries. And trust me, apparating from Australia to Albania was no mean feat. Anyway I am finally here. And not in the nicest of places either. It's a run down motel, near the Albanian forest. But I guess that's one of the many advantages of being magical. With just a flick of my hand, I make my room as luxurious and comfortable as I want! Spicing my room up with a little style and comfort is really not that hard either. Plus I can cast a charm over my room so that anyone entering it will only see what they should.� 

You may be wondering how I am able to maintain my magical ability without being traced. Well, and it is rare that I can say this, but it is all thanks to my mother and Voldemort. When I was younger they wanted no one to know about me. They figured if they trained me up and unleashed me unto Britain without anyone knowing, the Aurors would have no way of preparing for me. So they never registered me with the Ministry. The Ministry of Magic can only trace wizards and witches that have registered with them. Of course it is a serious offence not to register with them, but then again when has my mother ever cared about ministry laws and regulations. So there you have it. I am not registered with the Ministry. It's not only that though. I am extremely careful. I only apparate in safe apparation points, I am constantly on the look out for the other magical people (which thankfully in the muggle world is rare), and I never let any muggles see me do anything that I shouldn't be! 

One day I hope to register with the ministry and become a member of the wizarding world, instead of the outcast that I am. Don't get me wrong, it is fun not having to abide by wizarding laws and being able to use my magic anytime I want. But, and it's a big but - its lonely. I don't have many friends, and even those that are my friends don't know who I am or what I can do. My muggle life is not really my life. It's like I pretend to be this other girl, who just happens to look like me and have the same name as me. I don't know if it would be much different in the wizarding world, but I think registering is the right thing to do. I know people wont accept me at first. I know many people wont accept me at all. But I think, or at least hope, that some people will look past all the prejudice and accept me for who I am. It will take time, but it could happen. Anyway I guess the point is, its never going to happen if I don't register. So one day, when the time is right and Voldemort or my mother haven't killed me, I would like to register. Then I wont have to be on the lookout so much, like im doing right now!

Dumbeldore has sent me here to do some reconnaissance. I think he knows most of what happened here but I guess it never hurts to be sure. Apparently Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter, Helena, stole the famous Diadem and hid it in Albania, where – can you guess? – Voldemort found it and turned it into a Horcrux. I don't think Dumbeldore actually expects it to still be here, in a hollowed out trunk, but I guess it never hurts to be careful. Plus if I can do some sniffing around, maybe I can get a better idea of what happened. This is where my many skills and talents come in handy! You remember I told you that I could talk to various animals. Well, what do you think live in forests? Animals! There should be rats, foxes, wolves, wild cats, deer and many bird species. I don't expect them to know anything of the diadem, but I do expect them to know of Voldemort's presence, even if he only stayed for a short time. If he was here, there should be at least some trace of him. Now I just have to find the region where the diadem was hidden! Well I guess I better get going. There is no time like the present.

� 

* * *

�

"You can't be serious?"

"Of course I'm Sirius, James! And you call me your best mate! Jeez.."

"Sirius, stop teasing my husband".

"Sorry Lily. Getting back to topic, think about it. You'd make a brilliant Minister of Magic. And even if you don't, you can't be any worse than Fudge! I actually don't think that it's possible!"

"Gee, thanks".

"Sirius is right James. Fudge is a liability. He cannot continue to lead our country. Voldemort has him under his control. And we need someone in office who we can trust. Someone in the Order. Out of everyone here, you are the most suited. You are currently head of the DMLE. You are one of the longest lasting Aurors in the force. You are a hero in the people's eyes. Not to mention that you still have fans from your Quidditch days!"

"But surely someone else can do it. I mean, why not you Dumbeldore? I mean you have practically spoon fed Fudge. Or Sirius! The people love Sirius!"

"I am headmaster of Hogwarts. The school needs me. Plus I am too old. And Sirius. Well, Sirius does not have the temperament nor the diplomatic skills needed for the job".

"If I didn't agree with you, I might be somewhat offended Dumbeldore!"

"Yes well, I think ever since you went around in your first year creating fights left, right and centre between Slytherins and Gryffindor, everyone can agree that diplomacy has never been your strong suit".

"Fair point."

"You really think this is the only way?"

"I am sure its not the only way James. We could probably think of something else. But that would take more time and that's something we really don't have".

"Someone's coming!"

"What? Everyone is here, there should be no one else in the castle!"

"Who is it Moody?"

"I don't know. I don't recognise them. Wait a second. It cant be!"

"What? Who cant it be?

"Wands out. I think we're gonna need them". 

"Really? I don't think they're that necessary!"

"Wands down"

"Dumbeldore, are you insane!"

"I said wands down!"

�

* * *

�

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. Yay for more characters. I figured you might wanna hear how the rest of the world is doing! And yes, all these wonderful characters are still alive! For anyone who missed it, DMLE – Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Also In this chapter, I used a vague reference for the Albanian forest. JK Rowling never refers to the name of the forest or where exactly it is in Albania, so likewise I am also being extremely vague about it. Apologies for this! ****Hopefully you can follow along with the dialogue and its not too confusing. Although I kinda want to surprise you next chapter with who is actually saying everything! But if its really bad, please let me know. Or if it is fine, also let me know :D**


	7. Chapter 7

"Whoa

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction and therefore I do not own Harry Potter or any part of the complex world JK Rowling has created.

**Chapter 7**

You know, it has always struck me as intriguing how prejudice can work so fast. I mean take for example Hogwarts students. From the word go they are separated into four very different houses. These first year students, especially the muggle born ones, really have no idea what their house entails. I mean whats the difference between a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor anyway? But within one night of staying in the castle, they take on their house qualities and prejudices and wear them with pride. Hufflepuffs are the kind-hearted ones, Gryffindors the brave, Slytherins the sneaky ones and Ravenclaws the smart ones. Then for the rest of their lives this is the code to which they abide. What type of person they are, stems from what house they were sorted into. And it doesn't always start from the moment they are sorted. Often, for the wizarding children, they are taught from birth to know which house they will be sorted into. It doesn't always work out. Even in the Black house there are traitors. But on the whole it works.

It makes me wonder if it will ever end. I mean it seems endless. And the funny thing is it works both ways. If you ask Voldemort or any death eater, they will say that half-bloods and muggle-borns have no place in our world. That's their prejudice. And yet many wizarding families will tell you tales of the purebloods and how they are evil and not to be trusted. Its not always true in every case. In fact Voldemort has many half-bloods in his followers. Hell, he is one himself. And there are many purebloods that are not on Voldemort's side. But yet the prejudice still remains. I wonder if this world will ever be free. I can't help thinking that even if this war does end one day, even if by some chance the distinction between blood is forgotten, will the wizarding world just find some new prejudice to get behind?

These are my thoughts as I wander through Hogwarts. Albania has given me plenty of time to think. The more I think though, the more I realise that I do not have a place in this world. There is too much prejudice and I will never be accepted. Because of how I look, my history and my last name, I will always be an outcast. That's if I even get that far. I would not put it past an Auror or civilian to hit me in the back with a curse without even knowing who I am! My head is telling me to get out. Why help the Wizarding World when they would not help me. And yet here I am, back from doing re-con and walking towards the Great Hall. I think the deeper into this world I get, the more I want a place and the harder it will be if I am not accepted. I know this and yet I cannot stop myself.

"You can't be serious?" Is that James Potter's voice? He doesn't sound very happy. Although given the amount of pressure he is under, I can only imagine the last time he was truly happy.

Dumbledore must be in a meeting. One of those Pheonix meetings. Oh, there's laughter. I think Sirius must have made a joke! The world was not kind to him either. Lucky he has his friends though. In fact, given my circumstances I think he did all right for himself. I mean, sure he hates his family and they try to kill each other whenever they meet, but he has his friends. I think those four men are the true meaning of friendship. I guess this is where my little sunray of hope comes through. If four boys, a pureblooded Black, a strong-hearted Gryffindor, a Werewolf and a tag-a-long, can make it together in this world despite the prejudice, then maybe there is hope for this world. Or at least I hope there is.

"Someone's coming!" Dammit!! I forgot Moody has that all Seeing Eye. Now what do I do. I was just going to hang in the library until the meeting finished. Guess I can't do that anymore!

"What? Everyone is here, there should be no one else in the castle!" Is that the famous werewolf speaking? I've always wanted to meet him. How he has risen in this world to become a professor at Hogwarts is amazing, given that he is a werewolf and all!!

"Who is it Moody?"

"I don't know. I don't recognise them. Wait a second. It can't be!" Oh oh. That's not good. I was hoping to get into Dumbledore's vicinity before he realised who I was, or looked like. Actually I had hoped that one day Dumbledore would introduce me to everyone. I kind of had the mini-movie all played out in my head. It would go so perfectly. Instead I get this. A surprise revealing where they will all probably curse me before I can utter a single word!

"What? Who cant it be?"

"Wands out. I think we're gonna need them." Okay, this is really not good. I guess there is no point in hiding anymore. Might as well face the music.

"Really? I don't think they're that necessary!" Okay, so not the best time to sound like a smug smartass! I am asking to be cursed now!!

"Wands down."

"Dumbledore, are you insane?"

"I said wands down!"

Wow, silence really can be deafening. It's like everyone doesn't know what to say, so they say nothing. But then their lack of words, says so much more than what any physical words could have said.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. I didn't know you were going to have a meeting. If I had known I wouldn't have, you know, come". Oh my God. I sound like such a moronic idiot!

"It's okay, Eris. It's about time I shared our little secret with the group anyway. Everyone this is Eris Black, sole daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange. She came to me about 2 weeks ago seeking my help and assistance. We have since been helping each other with the task to taking Voldemort down. She is welcome in these halls, as are all of you. Eris these are members of the Order of the Pheonix. To my left."

"I know who everyone is, Dumbledore."

"Oh right, of course you do."

"You know I can come back, Dumbledore, when it's more convenient for you. Maybe tomorrow morning, or evening even?"

"Yes, that might be best. How about we meet here tomorrow morning and we can discuss your trip away."

"Sounds good. I will see you then. Well, it's nice to meet you all."

Okay this serves as a prefect reminder for myself to send owls beforehand. Of course Dumbledore is busy. As if he was just going to be wandering the halls of Hogwarts, or sitting in his office dying for our next meeting! I am such an idiot sometimes. Although on the bright side, I did just meet the Wizarding World's elite! Who knows, maybe that meeting will come in handy later on.

A/N: Hope that gives you better insight into last week's chapter. And now who know what characters are still alive. You've gotta love AU. I know I have not discussed the finer points of the Albanian trip. That will come soon, don't worry. Hope you all liked it. Please review – tell me what you liked, what you didn't 

"Whoa. Firstly, please call me Eris. I am not one of your students and nor do I intend to be, so first names basis suits me fine. Secondly, when it comes to me, you are going to have to learn not to make assumptions. I will probably break every single one. I said I was Bellatrix's daughter. Never did I mention Rodopholus. I am a Black and in no way a Lestrange! Ok?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction and therefore I do not own Harry Potter or any part of the complex world JK Rowling has create

Disclaimer: This is fan fiction and therefore I do not own Harry Potter or any part of the complex world JK Rowling has created.

**Chapter 8**

"So you think he was there for about 2 weeks?"

"Yeah, I think. I mean, from what I can gather it seems that way. Although it's a little hard to be certain. The animals I spoke to talked of an essence, a being, that walked through the forest. I'm assuming that's him. There was even a certain area that they dared not go near out of fear. I checked the area out and it seemed like every other piece of forest. Mind you it has been nearly a decade since he would have been there! Any magical residue that he would have left behind, would have long gone by now."

"And the animals, they said it was an essence?" 

"Yes. And that's something that has really been bothering me. I mean, if any normal person were to walk through the forest, the animals should just speak of it as another being, or human. But the fact that they referred to him as an essence baffles me."

"I wonder…"

"What... Dumbledore, what do you wonder?" 

"Well a Horcrux, while allowing you to remain immortal, splits your soul. If my theory is correct, and I think it is, Voldemort has split his soul into seven pieces. Once you have done this I imagine that you would cease to be human. What do you think?"

"I don't know. Are you saying those who have been kissed by a dementor, those who no longer have their souls, are not human?"

"No. There is a difference between having your soul taken away from you, and willingly splitting your soul. The dementors' kiss renders people incomplete. They become shells of their old self. But they are bodies are still human. Splitting your soul requires the darkest and most dangerous of dark magic. You have to willingly and completely submit yourself to it."

"So your saying that by the very act of using such dark magic to willingly split your soul, that you lose your soul, even though a piece of it remains within you? And that you also lose your essence, and cease to be human?"

"Yes".

"I have often heard it said that your soul is your essence. Without your soul, you cease to be. I mean anyone who has been kissed, physically they are still alive, but mentally, or spiritually they're gone. But lets say that this is the case, wouldn't it be the opposite for Voldemort. The animals said they felt or saw an essence. Surely if someone has split their soul into multiple pieces, they should not retain any essence. I mean that's what they should have said – that they felt someone with no essence!"

"Yes, that's very true. Voldemort still retains some of his soul. He is different to all those who have been kissed. He is not insane."

"That's debateable."

"Yes, well that's another matter completely! Getting back on track, I see what you mean. Voldemort still has part of his soul, therefore in the sense you are talking about he still retains some essence, even if he is no longer human. What if the animals meant something different?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well an essence can be, like you said, your soul. It is who you are. But it doesn't have to mean that. It could also mean an existence in a spirit or incorporeal entity."

"You mean like a ghost?"

"Yes and no. Do I think Voldemort was a ghost at the time he was parading around the Albanian forest, of course not! But because he lacks the majority of his soul, and in all likelihood has ceased to be human, perhaps he is a kind of essence. It is hard to say. There is no precursor to this. I have never before heard of anyone using horcruxes. All of what we are doing here is theorising, guesswork!"

"No, that actually makes sense. There are all sorts of beings in this world. There are ghosts, poltergeists, dragons, pixies, centaurs – the lot. Who is to say that there is not a being with barely any soul and that's not human? I think it's entirely possible. I mean, we're dealing with magic, right. Isn't anything possible?"

"Yes, I guess so. Ok, so let us say that while Voldemort still retains a small fragment of his soul, due to the act of splitting it, he has ceased to remain human. Instead he is some form of essence or spirit. What does this mean in terms of fighting him? Of killing him."

"Well, I have two points. A), immortality is not the same as invincibility. Immortality brings you life despite age and ill health. But it does not protect you from injury or say, a killing curse. B), killing him should be the same as it is for any person who has created horcruxes. Immortality is only viable as long as the horcruxes remain intact. Destroy the horcruxes, destroy the soul entirely, and life shall be no more."

"You don't think that because he is no longer human that it may change? That we may have to kill him by some other means."

"By some other means? I don't know? I think that if, by some miracle, we manage to track down all 6 horcruxes, destroy them, and then destroy the remaining piece of his soul, then he should die. Even if he doesn't, without his soul he is nothing. Surely he would just go as insane as those who have been kissed? This is all so much guesswork. I wish we knew for certain."

"Yes, I know. Like I said before, I have never read or heard of anyone splitting their soul successfully and managing to stay alive. I think given the circumstances, we are doing quite well. Together we may be able to decipher this mystery!"

"Yes well, if we don't, I fear for our livelihood! Anyway I'm sorry Dumbledore, I think my brain has had enough theorising today. Perhaps we can continue this meeting another time?"

"Yes, yes, that will be fine for tonight. We have covered a lot of ground. You should be proud!"

"I'll be proud when we kill the son of a bitch, pardon my language! Anyway I'll be off."

God I'm exhausted. My brain is fried and my stomach is crying out for food. All I want to do is go home, sit in front of the TV, pig out on some pizza and go to bed. I just have to get out of this school and im home free!

"Oh, I'm sorry". Apparently leaving this office is harder than it looks.

"No, it's completely my fault. Sorry Dumbledore, I didn't realise you had company. I can some back later?"

"That's okay Remus. Please come in. Eris and I were just finished."

"Thanks. Sorry for nearly knocking you out with the door before. Obviously I didn't realise you were there."

"Obviously." You know, despite the werewolf thing, he is kind of cute. Hell, the werewolf thing could even be a turn on for some girls. Much too old for me, but still not bad!

"Actually that reminds me. Eris I was talking to Severus the other day and he mentioned something about being extremely busy. He was wondering if you would be able to brew Remus' wolfsbane potion form here on in?"

"Right. Yeah. He mentioned something to me too, I just completely forgot about it! Yeah, it should be fine. Listen, Remus, I hope you don't mind. I am actually experimenting on the potion a little, you know, to make it taste better and refine those little side effects. I was hoping you could be my guinea pig! Of course you don't have to, it's just a thought!"

"Um…well if Severus thinks its ok. You did tell him you were altering it, right?"

" I think I mentioned to him, maybe…Ha ha. Don't sound so worried. It's not like I am going to poison you or anything! Seriously, you didn't think that right?"

"What, um…of course not. No. It, ah, should be fine. Thank you. It is a very complex potion to make!"

"That's fine. I actually enjoy it. I know I am young, but Severus would never have asked me to brew it if he did not think I am capable. Don't worry!

"Right!"

"Well you've just had a transformation, so I should have enough time to brew next months for you."

"Thank you."

"Really, its cool. Well I better be off. I will see you again soon."

Thank God. Out of the office and nearly home. I don't know how Dumbledore does it really. Dealing with students and their petty lives and squabbles all day long, to have to deal with teachers at night, and then the random surprises like me, or the Minister. I mean that guy is like crazily busy. Still I guess that comes with the territory. You want to be one of the most brilliant wizards of the century, you have to be prepared to live the lifestyle. That's one thing I love about my life. I don't have to worry about that. Well not yet anyway. If people knew about me, I mean really knew about all the things I could do, I would be like an unspeakable's dream come true. I guess that's one of the things I really have to be careful about. When the world does find out, I have to keep as much as my life as I can secret. That is going to be tough, especially with nosy little reporters like skeeter buzzing around and people like Umbridge and Fudge trying to bring me down. Oh my, things are only going to get a lot harder from her on in!!

**A/N: How did you like that? I am trying to work on my dialogue. I know I have not done heaps of that in the previous chapters, so I thought I would make this have a lot more! Please tell me how you think I did – was it ok, did it suck?! All opinions welcome ******


End file.
